Fate
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: Goten has known about his feelings for Trunks since they were little. But with Trunks running CC and having no time, their friendship stalls. After Goten's dad comes home and Vegeta mysteriously moves in, Goten's love life is everyones business. But Trunks'. YAOI, ONESHOT. pairing: Gt/T G/V. Rating: M/


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ. But, boy, if I did….the endless possibilities.

Pairing: Goten/Trunks (mentions G/V because I can. But their not the main focus. Just a hot little filler. Plus, if I'm writing yaoi, it's gonna have G/V. Just saiyan. ^.-

Rating: eh, Imma say MA, for language and anything I add to it before posting. There could be a lemon, I don't know quite yet.

A/N: This is a one-shot. A long one. I've done the Goku/Vegeta fusion side affects, now here's a toned down(side affect wise) Goten/Trunks version. Because Goten and Trunks were so little when they first fused, I think their emotions weren't as intense. They had childhood innocence and therefore their side affects were more thin lines instead of thick ropes( if you understand me). This is from Goten's POV, set GT aged but I think we can all agree GT was lame and doesn't really exist. SO, if you need a time line start point: end of DBZ when Goku comes back from Ubuu, but Goten and Trunks are like 22 and 25. Yea, their fictional char's so if I wanna jack their age up, I damn sure will. Now to the summary!

Summary: Goten has known about his feelings for Trunks since they were little. But with Trunks running CC and having no time, their friendship stalls. After Goten's dad comes home and Vegeta mysteriously moves in, Goten's love life is everyones business. But Trunks'.

A/N2: And I half dedicate this story to JJ6996. Cause I swear they were spying on me while I was writing this. And I didn't even know if I was gonna finish it, and then they asked about this pair and I said well: GODDAMN I have to finish it now. So the only reason this got finished and posted was because of you, JJ6996. Go ahead: laugh, cry, and enjoy.

FATE

I guess you could say it was an accident, but I think it was fate. I'm sure Dad didn't know it would happen. Sometimes I think he knew more than he should have but never mind. The first time we got it right, after the few mistakes, was a rush. It was bright, surrounding, and extremely intense. After we separated, I had to remember who I was. Was I still him? Could I still hear his every thought? I remember thinking, we could play together like this for forever. Ah, the innocence of childhood. Trunks was my best friend and by our teens I knew I loved him. I was in love with him and didn't dare say a word. I watched him bounce from girl to slutty girl while jealously raged inside me. I cared too much for what we had to possibly ruin that. I figured we were close but I think fusing strengthened that bond. It made us inseparable until our early twenties. That's when Bulma gave him a job at her father's company and I rarely saw him after that. I didn't get a job, I spent the time with my Dad, and we trained. When I was a kid, I remember little about my Dad. I didn't even meet him until I was seven and after the battle with Buu he left to trained with Ubuu. A lot of our friends would tell me stories and Mom had plenty of pictures, I felt like I knew him. I never had any resentment or anger, it's hard to hold grudges against people you've only met a handful of times. Plus, I talked to Vegeta a lot. Late at night when I was staying with Trunks. If I couldn't sleep I'd go down to the kitchen for a snack and he would coming in from the gravity chamber. He'd sit down with a bottle of water and after a minute, I'd start talking. Vegeta would listen, almost intently, and then with one word or sentence make me feel thousand times better. I knew he was a man of limited time so I didn't bother him often but it was good to have someone to talk too. When Dad came back after training with Ubuu a lot of things had changed. I had just buried Mom 6 months before and already packed away her stuff. Trunks was working more than usual, so I was renovating the house. The roof was in bad shape, some windows needed to be replaced and it diffiently needed a paint job.

It was a warm summer day and I was taking a breather from scraping shingles off. There was this sudden breeze and he landed right next to me. He looked the same, just a little older and he had that grin on his face. I stood up and hugged him.

"Goten!" He beamed and squeezed me tight.

"Hey Goku."

He pushed me away and gave me a concerned look. I blushed, it took me awhile to get use to calling him Dad. "Sorry, I meant Dad."

It got quiet and I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here when your mom…"

I waved my hand. "Nah, don't do that. She went in her sleep, no one got to say goodbye."

"But still, You and Gohan had too-"

I cut him off. "Dad, Don't worry about it." It wasn't until later that I told him I hadn't talked to Gohan since the funeral.

The air went tense for a second and after a deep breath, I changed the subject. "I'm fixing up the house, would you like to help me?" I smiled at him and he returned one of his own.

"Sure thing!"

We spent the rest of the day ripping shingles off the roof and replacing the rotten wood underneath. I caught him up on everything he missed while he was gone. Krillin and 18 had a second daughter, Blaise, she was two now. Vegeta and Bulma had mutually ended their romantic relationship but stayed friends(or room mates rather). I told him how well Trunks was doing and I knew he heard the sadness in my voice. I avoided talking about mom, no need to spoil the moment. The next few weeks after that was a blur of reunion parties, nostalgic spars, and finishing repairs on the house. I saw Trunks a few times during these gatherings. We'd get a few words and he'd get a phone call or someone would interrupt. When Vegeta came to spar, Trunks looked forced, maybe even dragged by his father. When we would get home, Dad knew something was wrong. I couldn't help but be reclusive for a few hours. Soon, people stopped coming by, I stopped seeing my best friend again and we could breathe. At the end of it all, Dad and I fell into a daily routine of hunting, training, and enjoying each others company.

It was one of those relaxing days, it was pouring rain and I had just cleaned up lunch when he asked the question I'd been dreading.

"So, when did you fall in love with Trunks?"

I didn't look at him even though I could feel him staring at me. In these past few months I'd learned that my father was no fool. It would disrespectful to blatantly lie about it. So, I pulled my best stone cold face and met his eyes.

"I always have but I'm not optimistic about it." I said firmly, he shrugged.

"I'm not judging you. And I couldn't blame you." he said from the small wooden table in our kitchen. "Trunks is a good kid."

"I'm not debating that with you. I'm just not," I stopped and faltered at my words. "It'll never happen..." I trailed off suddenly feeling awkward.

"There was this one time," Dad began slowly, not looking at me. "That I had the same thought. But for a few brief moments, I had everything." He sighed heavily. A look of regret crossed his face for a second then it changed to a look of determination. "I was foolish. If you let him go, you might spend the rest of your life, trying to get him back." As he said it, I had a feeling we weren't talking about Trunks anymore.

"Let who go?" Said a deep voice from behind us. We turned around to see a soaked Vegeta, looking curiously at us. I handed him the dish towel I'd been using, so he could dry off.

"I'll get you another one."

"I'd appreciate it." He said back, blankly.

When I came back, they were engaged in a deep quiet conversation. Their words stopped as I entered and started again as I left. Something was going on between them, I wasn't sure what and even with my saiyan hearing, I couldn't understand them from the living room. So I reclined back on the couch and closed my eyes.

Some time later, I was snoozing away when someone shook me. I blinked several times to focus my sight and realized it was Vegeta. He was smiling at me, in a creepy, side-show kind of way. Behind him was my Dad, shaking his head, grinning. As I sat up, they shared a quick snicker before Vegeta spoke.

"Did you know, boy, you talk in your sleep." It wasn't a question, he said it like a fact.

I froze. I didn't know if I actually had, but either way it wasn't good. I desperately tired to remember what I was dreaming about but I couldn't.

"Geta, leave him alone."

"I found you sleepy remarks very interesting."

I glared at the prince as he ignored my father and kept talking. "Your secret is safe with me."

My glare turned ice cold and before I could stop myself I said it.

"We all have secrets we'd like to keep hidden, don't we," I paused. "Vegeta." I hissed his name with so much venom, he snarled at me.

"Then I guess people will keep their fucking mouths shut." Was his response.

Dad stood between us, a confused look on his face. I could tell he felt left out on information.

Years back, on one of those countless late night talks, Vegeta opened up to me in a way I never thought he would. At least to me. It was cool outside and we sat in silence on the back porch. I caught him looking at me often and after while he sighed.

"You look so much like him."

"Dad?" I asked looking at him. He nodded slowly.

"You have the same ridiculous hair, same eyes, even your voice is in the same pitch. It's hard," he stopped, meeting my gaze. "Not to be mad at you."

"Mad?"

"For leaving. And after hearing you talk about him and answering your questions about him over the years, I'm even more angry. He left you behind to be childish and yet," His eyes dropped to the ground. "You're not even upset."

"It's hard to be mad at him when I don't even miss having him around." I stated monotone. "Do you," The question hung on my lips as I contemplated even asking it. "Miss him?"

There was silence again and I waited for him to answer. His face was emotionless and his eyes were stone. After awhile I leaned back into my chair and relaxed again when he answered.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Now we stood there, face-to-face both of us trying to remember why we even talked in the first place. Dad coughed to break the tension.

"Now let's calm down. The rains stopped, if you still wanted to spar, 'Geta?"

I broke our staring contest and stomped away upstairs.

The next month and a half was almost unbearable. Vegeta was practically living at my house, invited by my dad I suppose. It was still his house too, but I would've liked a warning. I was still a little pissed about what happened with the prince and it was hard to avoid him. It was weird seeing Vegeta and Dad spending so much time together. And I couldn't help but be really upset that I never see Trunks anymore. Almost a year since I'd last seen him. Or rather, talked to him. Id seen him plenty of times, I just didn't exist to him anymore. On the rare occasion I got to talk to him, it was only a few words then he would just start mumbling about his company or his employees and walk off. He didn't have time for me. His father on the other hand had lots of time apparently, because he was standing in my kitchen cooking. I leaned into the doorway to watch quietly. I turned around to see Dad asleep on the couch, some cop show on TV. This was weird, super weird. Vegeta had cooked a few times while he'd been here, but this was like the 4th day in row, the prince had cooked us dinner. Something was going on. I stared as hard as I could into Vegeta's back, trying to read his mind. That's when I noticed it, it was half hidden by the man's shirt but, sure enough, I could see a healed bite mark on his neck. I hold back my gasp of shock, (Vegeta had actually educated Trunks on saiyan mating when we were kids, and finding the whole thing disgusting he had shared the info with myself) I knew what was going on. Moving quickly from the doorway, I look over to Dad. He had one arm tossed over his head and clear as day on his forearm was a bite mark. I glare and flick it as hard as I could. There's a sound of pain from the kitchen and Dad shot off the couch. He looked around before his eyes met mine.

"I see you found what you lost. Were you just **not** going to tell me?"

"Goten," He started and I held up a hand to stop him. He just kept talking. "We didn't want to tell you just yet. Not until after you and Trunks-"

"Because this makes us brothers?" I cut him off, I sensed Vegeta come into the room but I didn't turn around.

Dad winced. "Earth standards? Yes."

It had never dawned on me that Dad had been referring to Vegeta when he told me about losing someone. I assumed it was Mom. I'm so mad, I can't even look at Dad so I turn around and stare at Vegeta.

"On Vegeta-sei, it wouldn't matter. Your father was worried about it, because you were raised so human. On our home world, you mate who you mate." Vegeta said sternly. "Follow your heart, brat."

I can't hold back my anger anymore and I lashed out. "You know WHAT? I'm not doing SHIT. I was never gonna DO anything! It couldn't be more obvious he wants NOTHING to do with me. He was willing to drop our friendship over work! What the FUCK makes you think he'd actually have TIME for a RELATIONSHIP?" I screamed at them. It's every thought that had been running through my head for the last few months. I feel completely useless, un-wanted, and exhausted.

Dad and Vegeta stare at me, neither of them trying to respond. They know I'm right.

"Goten, you shouldn't just give up." Dad said quietly.

I lower my head and turn away from them. "Id rather give up, then settle." And left the room.

I didn't come back down stairs until the next morning and that's only because my stomach told me too. Thankfully no one was up yet and when I got to the living room I saw Dad on the couch. Confused, I continued to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, the cereal and the milk then shot back to my room. If I left again, it'll be through the window. Other than that I had everything in my room. The whole ordeal last night has me in a funk, I know all to well. Some hours later, mid afternoon I guess, there was a knock at my door. I didn't answer it and whoever knocked went away. A few minutes passed before there was a banging at my door and Vegeta yelled at me to open it.

I sighed deeply and got up. When I open the door Dad and Vegeta are standing there in the hallway. One glaring, the other looking worried.

"Are you going to lock yourself away because you weren't handed what you want?" Vegeta spits at me and I slammed the door in his face. I hear Dad start in on Vegeta for being rude and next thing I know, they're in an argument. I need some peace and quiet. So I put on my sneakers and jumped out the window into the air. I stop at the first valley I came to and laid in the tall grass. Vegeta's words ringing through my head.

Handed to me?

I guess I did expect Trunks to feel the same and react like me. But out of all us half breeds, I'm more saiyan than anyone else. Says the prince, and so I read my instincts better. The old man had once told me, Trunks would never have thrown a punch if he hadn't of pushed him. Trunks couldn't read his instincts. I'd always been able to feel ki easily and grow faster as a fighter. So maybe I'm relying on my human side to solve this. Like flirting and patiently waiting. But I'm only half human, I could take what I want. I shake my head no, I won't force him but I could be more aggressive, not just give in.

It's been over a year since I'd had a minute alone with him. That's a long time to just pop up and declare love. Well, I won't being doing that either. I can start putting more effort into seeing him and talking to him. Intrude myself into his life.

Suddenly there's a gust of wind and Dad appears out of thin air. He sits down next to me and stares out across the grassland.

"I'm sorry for what 'Geta said but-"

"He's right." I sighed.

Dad nods. "Remember when I told you how foolish I was?" I don't answer but he continues anyway. "I've had feelings for Vegeta since before you were born. At first I didn't want to understand but after we fused with the earrings, things changed. Things got…complicated."

I sit up on my elbows and stare at my father. Over 22 years of unrequited love.

Dad sighs. "Then one day we couldn't hold back and after he gave me an ultimatum. I did what I thought was right, not what I needed. And it was years before he'd even talk to me again." He looked over at me, a grin spread wide across his face. "You need to at least go and tell him how you feel. Don't just accept this as failure."

I smiled at him. I never told Trunks about my feelings. We'd always been so close, I assumed he knew. Maybe he didn't even realize what we all knew. He belonged with me. To me. My smile quickly turned into a smirk. "You're right, you are both right." I said standing. "Tell Vegeta I'm sorry about earlier." Then I took off into the darkening sky toward Capsule Corporation.

By the time I got there it was late at night. I had hesitated a few times but in the end I pushed myself there. Landing soft on the grass of the back lawn, I searched for Trunks ki. He was in his room, top floor, third window from the left. I'd done this before. Quickly, as if his father were home like in the old days, I scaled the building to his window. The bedside lamp was on, giving off a light glow through the curtains. I grin, this also means he's up. I raise my hand to the glass and tap three times. There's a rustle, then the curtains part and I'm blessed by an angel. Trunks is shirtless, clad in only boxers and his glasses low on his nose. He looks surprised to see and this makes me happy. At least I'm still welcomed. The window slides open and I'm assaulted by his scent. It's been ages.

"Goten? What are you doing here?" He asked moving to the side to let me in. I jumped into his room, breathing deeply and popped down on his bed.

"It's been a long time. I thought," I paused. "I thought I'd come visit."

Trunks gives me a skeptical glance. "It's almost midnight. That's late for a visit."

I sigh. Even if he couldn't read instincts, he was smart. Clever enough to figure out this wasn't normal.

"We haven't talked in awhile and I," I felt my face getting hot. "I missed you."

He blinks but a smile plays on his lips. "You did? I know I've been really busy lately."

"Lately? It's been over a year!"

The smile disappears and he moves to sit next me. "Goten, I run Capsule Corp. now. It takes up a lot of my time. Bra helps but she's still in school, or my time wouldn't be so hectic."

I glared at him. "We're best friends, we should always make time for each other."

Trunks wraps an arm around my shoulder. He pulls me into a hug, like he did when we were kids and I had a nightmare. I bury my face into his chest and inhale his scent again. When I sigh, words escaped my lips that I couldn't stop.

"I love you Trunks."

That's when the room got cold, frigid even. The strong arms around me, pushed me away. The warmth of that tone chest disappeared. I looked up at him and he was staring at me in confusion.

"What did you say?"

_Play dumb._

"I didn't say anything, I sighed."

"You said something."

"Did not." And before he could reply I stood up. "Well I better get home before Dad and Vegeta get too curious." Quickly I moved to the window and turned getting one last look at Trunks. He gets up as well and follows me.

"Father's at your house?"

_Oops. _

"Um yea. He sorta invited himself, or my dad did. I'm not too sure. He's been at my house for a year at least. You didn't notice?"

Trunks furrows he's brow. "Well I've seen him a few times, he comes to my office. I was wondering why I never see him here anymore."

I sighed heavily. Maybe Trunks was too busy for anything, not just me. I felt immediately defeated. "Well, I'll see you next year." And I'm gone before I can hear his reply.

By the time I get home it's dawn and I lay down in the damp grass watching the sun come up over the mountains. _So let's recap: Trunks didn't know his dad moved out. Trunks didn't realize how long it had been since we'd seen each other. Trunks barely recognized our friendship. And he seemed awfully confused when I told him I loved him. Ugh, yeah, that was the weakest moment of my life_. I told myself I wouldn't do that, it was dramatic. My stomach rumbles but I slap it. I'm not eating today.

The sun crawls higher in the sky and by early morning most of nature is up and moving. I can hear conversation from my house behind me. Vegeta is so loud. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I guess I should tell them about my visit with Trunks.

_Go ahead and get this over with. _

I get up and walk through the front door. The first thing I hear this Dad yelling.

"Geta! Just drop it!"

"Kakarot, this is YOUR fault. You knew what would happen! And look at what you've done to them!"

"I didn't REALLY know! And it's too late now! So, shut the fuck up!"

I never heard my dad yell in anger, especially to cuss at our Saiyan prince in anger. Whatever they're arguing about is serious; serious enough that when Dad said shut up, Vegeta did just that. I walked into the kitchen and they both turn to give me nasty looks. Vegeta's cooking and Dad's glaring at the offensive salt shaker.

"So," I said sitting at the table near Dad. "Went and saw Trunks last night." I stated breaking the heavy tense silence.

"Oh yea? How'd that go?" Dad asked not looking at me.

"Well, he didn't know Vegeta moved out, didn't know we were still friends." I stop for a second as

Vegeta stares at me. "I also told him I loved him. He seemed confused."

"You told him I moved out?"

"You told him you loved him?"

"Yes." I answered both of them.

"Why would you do that? I've done no such thing." Vegeta snapped at me. Both Dad and myself rolled our eyes.

"'Geta, I haven't seen you leave this house without me but a handful of times." Dad said with a sly grin.

"Plus, you're always in my kitchen." I agree.

"So why wouldn't you have moved out?"

"Not to mention you two are mated." I commented.

Dad's grin widened. "Soo, why wouldn't you moved out?" he asked again getting a blush and a growl from Vegeta. "But," He said getting my attention. " You said he didn't look happy?"

"Yea, confused is how I'd put it."

Vegeta set down 3 giant plates of sorted breakfast foods and took a seat next to Dad.

"Give him some time, it's been said now it's got to be processed." He pointed to his head. "Genius' don't process information the same as you fools."

Dad snickered before the joke hit him and he pouted. "Hey…"

The food didn't interest me and I pushed it away to stare out the small window above the sink. "I guess so."

A week later things have improved around my house. Vegeta and Dad are getting along and my moods changed considerably. We were outside taking turns sparring with each other when we felt him coming. I was about to lay a wicked punch on Vegeta's face when my heart stopped. Trunks was about 10minutes away, heading this direction. I was staring that way when Dad spoke up and interrupted my thoughts.

"Wonder why he's coming all the way out here?" He said smiling.

"Hn. If it's a spar, he's too late. We're done."

"We are?" I asked, disappointed.

"We, as in your father and I, are. Come on Kakarot."

"Yes sir!" Dad chirped and disappeared inside with Vegeta. I turned my attention back to the energy getting closer. What should I do? Should I act like everything's ok? _Well, everything's not ok_. I mean we can't ignore what I said. I know he heard it. _I hope this isn't awkward_.

He lands at the end of the driveway and slowly walks up to me. He's dressed casually, shorts and a simple t-shirt, but he's got a duffle bag on his back.

"Hey Goten."

I looked up at him from my spot on the ground. "What's up, Trunks." It's more of a statement then a question. He sits down next to me and hands me a folded piece of paper. I took it from him, raising an eyebrow.

"Read it." He said with a smile.

Curiously, I opened it and as I read I couldn't hold back my shocked face. "You're kidding? Is this for real?"

Trunks beamed a smile at me. "Every word."

I re-read the paper. Trunks is taking a year long sabbatical from running Capsule Corp. His reason: Me. That's what the very official paper, with the CC letter head, in my hands said.

"You were right." Trunks said. "I owe you more than a year but I'll make up for it."

"Oh yea?" I asked.

He leaned forward and laid his forehead against mine. "I love you too."

I could feel the blush grow on my face and a smile joined it. Without waiting any longer, I crushed my lips against his. My smiled turned into a grin as I felt him kiss me back. Minutes later we pulled apart breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I confess.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. I was," he stopped to kiss me again. "I was stupid and selfish. I knew we were always close, so close I should have seen this. But I was blind to my emotions, I didn't have time from them. I was trying to run a company, while helping bra through college. But after last week, I knew I had to make time. For you. I realized how much I missed you. How I craved for you to be around." Trunks raised his hands to cup my face. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. The next year is going to be fantastic. A cough breaks our hold on one another and we turned around to see our dads. They were both grinning at us from the front door.

"Lunch is ready if you guys are hungry." Dad said and before we could respond Vegeta dragged him back inside.

ONE YEAR LATER!  (I guess I should mention here that it's 3rd person POV now)

Trunks woke up to the most wonderful sensations. When his eyes finally focused he looked down and saw his mate, or rather his mate's head, bobbing up and down in his lap. The lavender haired man moaned his pleasure and tried not to buck his hips forward. This was easily halted when Goten placed his hands on slender hips and held him down. Trunks watched as Goten's head came all the way up, his eyes giving a mischievous gleam before he dropped his chin and began to deep throat his mate. Goten felt two hands on his head and one massaged his scalp while the other was applying slight pressure, to push his down further. The young man titled his head up. Never stopping the motions that were driving his mate wild.

""Ten! Please! I gotta-ugh-I gotta get ready to go-" Trunks whimpered as Goten released his length.

"Back to work, I know." He smiled while wiping his chin. "I'm just giving you a good morning to start your day with."

Trunks leaned up and grabbed Goten shoulders, he brought their faces together and began kissing him. With a quick burst of energy, Trunks flipped them over to where Goten was under him, giggling like crazy.

"Trunks! This morning's all for you!"

A quick nuzzle of Goten's neck and a deep sigh, Trunks answered. "But 'Ten, I wanna share it with you…"

Goten's face blushed as Trunks reached down between them and began fondling his growing erection. "Well, they say sharing is caring."

Trunks grinned. "And I want to show you how much I care…"

END.

A/n: OK, so I wasn't feelin' a full lemon but you got some. And that's all you're getting. I never ask for reviews. But I will just this once, and see how many people listen. Not many, I figure. REVIEW. Or don't. Eh, I don't really care.


End file.
